Affections and Obsessions
by WriteItReal
Summary: Ste tries to embrace Doug's affection for him, cope with Brendan's obsessive pursuit of him and the lingering feelings it exposes, all while struggling with the physical and emotional turmoil brought on by the return of a hateful figure from his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Doug**

After weeks of hard work, we are finally just days away from officially opening our deli, Carter & Hay. The last few weeks have been exhausting, what with all the remodeling and cleaning and purchasing of supplies and everything else involved in getting the new business up and running. Then there's been the added stress of having to deal with Brendan Brady trying to play puppet master with me, constantly reminding me that I'd better do as he says, that I owe him, that the deli wouldn't even exist if it weren't for him and his money. I'm not even sure anymore if its Brendan's hassling that's got me out of sorts or if it's the fact that I'm keeping Brendan's loan a secret from Ste. Who am I kidding, it's not just "a secret." I am outright lying to my business partner and friend!

Amazingly, amidst all the work, exhaustion, and stress, there have been some good times. I've gotten to know Ste pretty well, what with working alongside him seemingly day in and day out. He can be a real laugh, and real sweet. That's right, _sweet_. I don't think I've ever thought of a guy as "sweet" before, but the word seems to suit him somehow.

You'd think we'd be sick of each other's company by now, but here we are, together, at the late night end of a too long day spent assembling and arranging furniture and stocking shelves, heading back to Ste's flat to dig into some Indian take out. It's our low key way of celebrating the deli's fast-approaching opening. We considered going out for drinks, but we both had to admit we were too tired to clean ourselves up and drag ourselves out to some noisy bar. Luckily, Ste found some beers in his fridge when we got to the flat and there was nothing to keep us from enjoying them as Ste also found a note from Amy saying she and the kids were spending the night a Michaela's to keep her company while she babysat Bobby and Cathleen Angel.

At some point, having devoured our food and downed a few beers, we kicked back comfortably, side by side, on Ste's sofa, and indulged in some self-congratulatory chatter.

"The deli looks dead good, don't it? And the menu, it should really get people in, don't ya think? 'n not just drunken punters from the bars, actual proper customers, right?" Ste was bubbling over with that childlike enthusiasm of his, even while looking for reassurance that he was right to be that enthusiastic.

"Yeah, the place looks great. We do a pretty good paint job, don't we. And the menu, well, you did better than great on that! Real creative on some of the items, I'd say. But it's your cooking skills that are gonna bring in the customers, if ya ask me."

Ste grinned and emptied what remained in his bottle of beer. "Fancy another?" he asked, clocking the empty bottles I'd set on the floor by my feet. He jumped up, ready to grab some more drinks and keep the good mood going and I found that I couldn't help but jump up myself. His enthusiasm was contagious and now it was my turn to initiate a gush.

"Ste, I couldn't have done this with anyone else. You and me really are a fantastic team. So, cheers mate." I pulled him into a hug, the sort of thing he's inclined to do and that seems to have rubbed off on me. "Seriously, I just want you to know that this, what we're doing with the deli, is the best thing that's happened to me in a really really long time."

"You drunk Doug?" Ste laughed, but hugged me back. He's good at hugs, like, he doesn't hold back. His hugs are so genuine, so guileless. It's clear, every time, that he really and truly wants to give the hug and get the hug. It's like he really means it and doesn't take it for granted. …Definitely nothing like the typical rough bear hug or quick one armed hug most guys awkwardly and reluctantly dole out.

I could sense Ste's arms loosening around me, ready to end our friendly embrace… and at that very moment I felt my heart lurch almost violently, like it would break through the wall of my chest… like it would actually leave my body if that's what it took to be closer to Ste's. What was happening? I felt strangely light headed, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't the beer 'cause I'm no lightweight when it comes to drinking. Before I could stop myself, I was pressing my mouth intensely against Ste's.

It sounds corny or cliché, but I swear time stood still as our lips touched. I stopped breathing and my entire mind and body tingled with hyper awareness of each and every sensation channeling through it… The softness of Ste's lips against mine… the smoothness of the skin around his lips as it brushed against my face… the smell of fresh soap wafting from his skin and encircling me… I felt the barely detectable weight of his hand, which at some point had come to rest lightly on my side… In fact, I felt each and every point of contact between our bodies, no matter how small or slight… the tickle of something on my cheek – of those uncommonly long eyelashes of his... the firm slight slope of a muscle as my hand gripped his upper arm… the press of firm thigh against firm thigh… the tip of a toe against the side of a foot… and heat – his body heat hitting me, or mine rising on its own from the sparks brought on by all these sensations? …And through it all, the agitated pounding of my heart as it apparently tried to escape from the confines of my nervous chest. Electric. Every sensation, absolutely electric.

…and so unexpected! I mean, if I had ever stopped to think about it, to wonder what it would be like to kiss a guy, I'm pretty sure I imagined something very different… something rougher, maybe… the scrape of facial hair, the rub of rough skin, hard lumpy muscles bumping into each other (in the absence of any soft bits for buffering), maybe the smell of aftershave or sweat. I suppose I also imagined something awkward and maybe unappealingly familiar about kissing and touching the body of another guy – no lady parts to make it unknown, mysterious, and enticing, after all. But I realized, as I kissed Ste, that his body _was_, in fact, mysterious, unknown, and enticing.

_Mysterious_ because I really didn't know for sure what another man's body could or would do to mine or in response to mine.

_Unknown_ because Ste's body really wasn't exactly like mine just because we were both guys. He was slender, obviously, but in close contact I noticed things that made his body different from mine. I could feel the ripples of his ribs, but at the same time the slender firmness and sturdiness of his body. His skin was smoother and had less hair than my own and what hair he did have was lighter in color and softer when compared to mine. We were about the same height, but Ste held himself differently than me – I wasn't sure what the difference was, but there was definitely something different about the way he stood and carried himself. Also _unknown_ was what, precisely, Ste liked a guy to do with this body of his to bring it pleasure.

And _enticing_, well, Ste's body was most definitely enticing because, frankly, he's hot… I noticed, while Ste and I were working together these last few weeks, that, objectively speaking, he's a very attractive guy. I mean, the cool hair, those expressive blue eyes, that elfish ever-so-slightly upturned nose, those pouty full lips, the flawless skin, the enviable tight (if slight) muscles that mean there's not a bit of extraneous flesh or fat anywhere on him. Like I said, I noticed, on an objective level, that Ste Hay is a good looking guy. But I also came to realize just how hot _I_ actually found him to be when, after a hug at the deli one day, and then a gentle stroke he gave my arm on another day, I'd had to run out to keep Ste from seeing the hard-ons he'd given me! That's right… like some innocent preteen boy, I'd gotten hard-ons from simple physical contact with hot Ste Hay. Ugh… the embarrassment of it… not to mention the total mental confusion it threw me into!

The kiss lasted long enough for me to register and commit to memory every last detail of it… but then it ended...

**Ste**

Oh my God! What just happened? Doug Carter just kissed me! Or did I just kiss Doug Carter? He couldn't have kissed me. He's straight! _I'm_ the one who's gay me, so if that kiss weren't my imagination than I must've made it happen. Shit. I'm so confused… Or am I drunk?... My head feels like its spinnin'… _What have I done_?

Sure, Doug is attractive. But I haven't really looked at him that way or thought of him that way 'cause everybody knows he's straight. And I ain't gonna be stupid 'n waste me time droolin' after a straight guy! I mean, look what happened when I got with a guy who _was_ actually gay, but closeted about it. That turned out a right mess, so it could only get worse to try it on with a guy who's not even gay!

My eyes dart down to the floor. No matter how hard I try, I can't look Doug in the face right now. I feel… embarrassed. How could I let this happen? Doug's become a good mate, a _true_ mate, just what I've been needin' really. Last thing I wanna do is mess up our friendship, like I've messed up so many other things in me life.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Doug move slightly… and I… _flinch_. Shit. The last time I kissed a guy when I wasn't supposed to I got beat up for it. Happened more than once, in fact. So it'd make sense if it happened again now, if Doug decided to hit out at me. Reflex propels my arms upward and in front of my chest, ready to rise higher if it's my head that needs protecting… "Sss… sorry, Doug. Um… sorry. Don't be mad… I mean, I know you're straight, so just… uh… please don't…"

**Doug**

I was still reveling in our kiss, dwelling on the taste and feel of Ste that lingered in my mouth… taking in the sensation of coolness crawling over my lips as the air in the room hit the moisture Ste had left behind on them… all this I noticed, even as he moved away from me… Wait, why was he moving away from me? I snapped out of my reverie. Damn, I'd messed up, hadn't I. I must have messed up. He didn't want me to kiss him. He didn't like it… didn't like me… at least, not _in that way_. The inches he'd just put between us felt like miles. I moved towards him, hoping to close at least a little of the distance between us – maybe if I could close the physical distance, I'd have a chance at closing the mental distance that I feared might be building as a result of my uninvited kiss.

But Ste hadn't just moved away from me… he'd _flinched_. Why did he flinch like that? He was whispering something… His words were barely audible… Wait, was he _apologizing_, telling me not to be _mad_ at him…? It took a second for me to sort out what he meant, to understand what Ste's words and body language signaled. While I had been lost in the excitement of the kiss after it had ended, Ste's mind had somehow jumped to the idea that I was going to hit him!

I'd forgotten about the physically abusive nature of his relationship with Brendan. That part of their relationship, which I had only caught glimpses of during the time Ste used to work at Chez Chez, was easily overshadowed, for an outside observer like me, by the bizarre verbal and psychological games Brendan always seemed to be playing with Ste and, quite frankly, with _everyone_ to one degree or another. Noah had once told me, back when he and Ste were dating, that Brendan and Ste had been in a warped romantic relationship and that Brendan had "beat the shit outta poor Ste" (his words) constantly. I had had my own stuff to deal with when it came to Brendan Brady and his constant intimidation, manipulation, and orders to carry out illegal activities, so I had never really dwelled on what had gone on between him and Ste.

But at this moment, registering Ste's flinch, I suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere, recalled images of a limping Ste, a bruised Ste, a Ste with a split lip, a teary eyed Ste… I didn't even realize I had noticed the signs of abuse on Ste's body over the months he'd worked at Chez Chez, let alone stored them in my memory… But I had, and now they had surfaced and were suddenly terribly important.

"Ste, you've got it wrong… _You_ don't have anything to be sorry for. And I don't have any reason to be mad… And god, you can't think I'm gonna hit you! I would never do that. …_I_, uh… _I _kissed _you_…" A weak and sheepish half smile crossed my face. "_I_ kissed _YOU_."

Ste stared at me. His face looked like one big question mark. He was completely confused. "You're straight though, you… aren't ya?" He _sounded_ confused too.

Truth be told, I was feeling a bit confused myself, but not nearly as much as I had in the moment immediately before the kiss or in all the weeks I'd been working with and getting to know Ste. Now I knew, at least, that I wasn't imagining my attraction towards him. I had wanted to kiss him. I liked – _really liked_ – kissing him. And given the chance, I would definitely kiss him again. At least I had all that settled in my mind!

"Doug?" I had been distracted by the conversation I was having with myself in my own head and so hadn't responded to his question, so he asked again, "You're straight you, right?"

After clearing my throat, I finally dared to answer. "The truth is, I've been having these _feelings_ lately… um… I've been kind of _confused_…"

"Feelings? What feelings?"

"Well, not feelings exactly… More like _thoughts_… maybe."

Ste looked befuddled now, like I was speaking some foreign language or something.

"Okay, yes, feelings… I've been having these feelings lately, but not _in general_…"

"Huh? 'Not in general'? What does that mean?"

"Well feelings, but not so much about being gay or about guys in general… All these feelings, they've all been feelings about… YOU… just _you_, Ste."

"Me?" Ste looked doubtful.

Clearing my throat, I let the remaining words tumble out of my mouth. "All I know for sure, Ste, is that I've never spent so much time thinking about a guy before or wanting to hang out with a guy before until now. And I've never _looked_ at another guy before. I've never wanted to kiss another guy before… as desperately as I just wanted to kiss you, right now."

Ste looked at me through those lashes of his with what appeared to be shy amazement. "Really?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Really."

There was a nervous silence, which I felt I should break. "Uh, I'm sure I could do better, ya know, given the chance." I laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood, and anxiously rubbed the back of my neck.

"Naw Doug, nothin' wrong with that kiss." Ste grinned ever so slightly.

"No?"

"No." He smiled. A sweet smile. "I might be able to do a bit better meself… er, ya know, if I weren't taken so totally by surprise…" At that point, he gazed directly into my eyes. And I looked intently back into his…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Doug**

I took Ste's direct and steady gaze as permission to have another go at kissing him. And judging by the eagerness with which he leaned into the kiss as I initiated it, I think I definitely read him right. This time around, we both let ourselves get fully into things. And this time around, I didn't settle for passive or accidental contact between our bodies; no, this time I made sure our bodies touched as much as possible. I set my hands purposefully to the task of exploring Ste's firm and lean contours as our mouths got well acquainted. I ran my hands over the sides of his torso, across his chest and waist, around his arms, up and down his back… I was too nervous (actually, if I'm honest, too freaked out) to venture below the waist so I let my hands settle at the lowest possible point of Ste's back, rubbing and squeezing there… and letting just the tips of my fingers venture underneath the fabric of his jeans, where they registered the slight swell leading to Ste's no-doubt amazing ass (which I'd been ogling whenever I got the chance while we were working at the deli)… To make up for my trepidation about touching his ass or crotch with my hands, I relied on my legs to do some exploring – rubbing up and between his legs… There was no mistaking the hardness between his legs as his crotch pressed against my thigh…

As caught up in Ste's body as I was, I did have the presence of mind to notice that his hands seemed plenty curious as well. They roamed over me. They felt like two question marks - like his face had been before - trying to figure out who or what I _really _was and what this kiss might_ really _mean_._ His touch was… on the gentle side but somehow also very earnest, like he really wanted and needed this physical intimacy, despite how unexpected it must have been. I know _I_ definitely needed this.

We both came up for air at the same time, allowing our excited breaths to escape in agitated gasps once our lips were apart. The pause allowed a bit more of nervousness to intrude upon my otherwise aroused mind and body. Ste took advantage of the pause to lower his eyes, but not in bashfulness like earlier. Instead, I could feel his eyes wandering over my body, taking it all in. He tentatively placed a hand on the side of my waist, then slowly let it drift down to my thigh. I must have been holding my breath at that pointand Ste must have noticed, because next thing I knew he had placed his other hand on my chest and whispered, "_Breath. _Don't wantya passin' out now." I gulped in air. The hand Ste had placed on my chest remained there, no doubt feeling clearly the thud of my heart beneath it.

I watched as Ste ran his tongue over his already wet lips, then chewed at his lower lip… Man, his mouth was really sexy…

I swallowed down a knot of anxiety that had lodged in my throat. What was supposed to happen next? Were we supposed to keep kissing? Were we supposed to "move on" to something else, something _more_…? Or should we stop and talk about _this_… about _me_… being attracted to _him_…?

Just then, as all these questions were spinning through my head, there was a thump at the front door, followed by a knock. I think both Ste and I were equally startled. We practically jumped apart, then froze waiting to see if the knocking would continue. It did, this time a bit more urgently. We both snapped out of our frozen states and hurriedly tidied our clothing – I tucked in my shirt, which had ridden up and out from under my belt at some point. Ste tugged at the hem of his own t-shirt. I couldn't help but notice that he also quickly ran a hand over the bulge at his crotch…

The knocking at the door was now accompanied by a voice calling out, "Ste! It's me! Open the door!"

I hate to admit it, but a part of me felt like I'd been "saved by the knock." I mean, as heated as the kiss had gotten, surely it would have to lead to something else. And I just wasn't entirely sure if I was ready for whatever that _something else_ might be… _with a guy_.

Ste quickly ran his hands over his hair, tidying it a bit, and pulled open the front door. Amy tumbled through the doorway with a crying Lucas in her arms.

"I've been ringin' ya. Don't you have your phone on?"

"Sorry. Never heard it, did I. Must've been turned off…"

"Ugh… Well, at least you're in, seeing as how I must have left my keys back at Michaela's!"

"What's goin' on? Where's Leah?"

"Well _Leah_ is fast asleep at Michaela's. And so are Bobby and Kathleen Angel. But _this_ little guy refuses to sleep! He's been crying and saying he wants his own bed, wants to go home, and where's daddy, and where's his stuffed dinosaur... He was going to wake the other little ones if he kept it up any longer! And neither Michaela or I were ever gonna get to sleep… or get to the wine and chatting we had planned on getting to first!"

Lucas reached out for Ste and Ste smoothly scooped his weepy little boy from Amy's arms. Lucas immediately quieted down and his head dropped against Ste's shoulder in exhaustion. It was an adorable sight.

"Hope you weren't planning on going anywhere." Amy surveyed the living room, noticing a few empty beer bottles on the floor and then noticing me standing quietly in the background, trying to look casual.

"Hey Doug. Sorry to interrupt your boys night in, but this little guy was interrupting Michaela and my _girl's_ night in, which I'd like to get back to if you're in for the night anyway Ste. You're alright to look after him, aren't you?"

"Course, yeah. 'Sides, looks like he's 'bout to fall asleep any second, dunnit."

"Ugh." Amy huffed. "You, Ste, have the magic touch. If that's it, then I'm off." With that, she gave Lucas a kiss on the forehead, squeezed Ste's arm appreciatively, and called over her shoulder as she headed out the door, "You boys behave – no more beers!"

She was gone as quickly as she'd arrived. Ste shrugged my way. "Um, sorry… 'bout…" He glanced over at the door Amy had just hurried out of and then down at Lucas, who had cuddled himself up into Ste's chest.

"No, no. You go on. Let me clear away these bottles and the take away containers. You go, do what you need to with Lucas." I quickly busied myself grabbing containers we'd left about the living room.

"Right, thanks." Ste shuffled down the hall to the kids' bedroom.

By the time I finished cleaning everything up, I had worked myself into a new level of worry. What was I meant to do now? Ste and I couldn't continue messing around with his son in the house. But what should I say? How should I make my exit? After I sat wringing my hands together for a couple of minutes and Ste still hadn't emerged from Lucas' room, I decided go and give a peek through the door.

Ste was kneeled on the floor beside his son's bed. A barely awake Lucas, tucked mostly under his covers, had one arm wrapped around a tattered stuffed thing that I could only assume (due to its exceedingly shabby state) was the dinosaur Amy had mentioned while his other hand was reached out stroking back and forth across the fringe of hair on his father's forehead. Ste was leant close to him, whispering. "Mummy went back to Michaela's, ya know. Bet ya she's fast asleep already. And Leah is fast asleep over there too. Now _you_ need to fall asleep, 'kay?" Lucas made a few little humming sounds and finally his hand dropped away from Ste's forehead. Ste tucked the sleeping arm under the covers with the rest of Lucas and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

When he finally stood up and looked away from his son, he noticed me standing at the bedroom door. "What?"

"What 'what'?" I said, startled. I had been so mesmerized watching the tenderness between Ste and his little boy that I didn't notice my lips had set themselves into a smile and that I had gone completely and totally still and calm.

"What's that look on your face? Why you smilen' like that?"

"It's just, you're always so good with your kids. It's like when they're in a room with you, they're the center of your universe or something… And you're like, totally master of that universe, like you've got everything figured out and taken care of."

Ste grinned proudly. He always lit up at the mention of his kids or his being a dad.

"I should probably go. Wouldn't wanna… wake Lucas… or anything…" The words tripped out with uncertainty and my voice trailed off weakly. I turned and walked back to the living room to retrieve my jacket. I was almost afraid to turn back and look at Ste. Would he be disappointed? Mad? Annoyed? Confused? When I finally did turn around, Ste was stood a few steps away from me with is hair messed across his forehead, just as Lucas had left it, and a small smile plastered on his lips.

"Yeah, we should probably get some rest tonight. Still got some work to finish at the deli tomorrow, don't we?"

"Exactly." I nodded and slipped into my jacket.

"So… I'll see you at the deli tomorrow then…"

"Yep. There's not _too_ much work left to do so maybe after we finish everything, we could go for drinks somewhere…"

Ste's smile grew wider… and the tingling sensation that had been spreading through my body since we'd returned to the living room intensified. I was fairly certain my entire body was now blushing. Drinks – had I just asked Ste out on a date?

"Yeah, sounds good..." Ste nodded enthusiastically and hovered close behind me as I moved to the front door. We bid each other farewell with nervous little waves – no one watching would have guessed that we were two guys who had just hugged, kissed, and felt each other up and (almost) all over… and yet that is precisely what had just happened and all I wanted to do right now was get back home and figure out what it had all meant.

**STE**

I can't believe it! I _cannot_ believe what just happened! Doug and me _kissed_! Like proper _snogged_! I never _ever_ imagined _that_ would happen with _him_!

I don't care what I just said about getting some rest, there's _no way_ I'm gonna be able to fall asleep now! But there's no way I'm gonna be able to do anythin' else now either! Me head's spinnin'!

I'm so excited I practically run to my bedroom and jump in bed. I sit up only long enough to pull my jeans off and toss 'em on the floor, then I curl up under my blanket. I wanna replay every last thing that happened tonight – every touch, every taste, every smell, every sound, every word…

If I weren't so incredibly happy remembering it all, I might've felt like a right idiot lyin' there in the dark with me eyes wide open, a grin big enough to crack me face plastered on, and the neck of me t-shirt pulled up to me nose so I can catch the scent of Doug that lingers on it. I can't remember the last time I felt like this… so giddy… You'd think it was me first time or summit…

Well, it _has_ been ages since I've done anythin'… ages since that last time with Brendan. I didn't realize just how much I missed bein' close to a guy… _in that way_. And it's not like I've been with a lot of guys ever. I've only ever kissed and been with two guys – Brendan and Noah.

Kissin' Doug was different though, weren't it… I mean, he seemed kinda unsure. But that makes sense, don't it, if I'm the first guy he's kissed. I remember how that feels – real excitin', but different than kissin' a girl. 'Course Brendan and Noah both had more experience kissin' guys than me, so they were always so sure of themselves, weren't they. Noah's kisses were sweet and kinda gentle-like, but really hot all the same, 'specially since he always whispered nice things in me ear durin' the kissin' n' made me feel good.

And Brendan's kisses, well, they were… _overwhelming_. It always felt like he was gonna consume me whole, and like I couldn't breath but maybe didn't need to or want to breath anyway. Bren was always so… _aggressive_. It was like he would just _take_ my mouth… and any and every other part of me he wanted…

And now Doug… Guess I'm supposed to be the experienced one this time. That's well weird, innit. Kinda scary too. I don't wanna mess up, do I. Don't wanna scare Doug off or anythin', 'specially with him bein' me mate and business partner!… It didn't matter if he were unsure though, it was still hot as hell, 'specially with all the touching his hands was doin' all over me… And what he'd said, at the start, what was it? That he'd been havin' these feelings and, "they've all been feelings about… YOU… just _you_, Ste." _Me_, _just me_ – I can hardly believe it! Then he'd said, "All I know for sure, Ste, is that I've never spent so much time thinking about a guy before or wanting to hang out with a guy before until now. And I've never _looked_ at another guy before. I've never wanted to kiss another guy before… as desperately as I just wanted to kiss you, right now." I remember every amazing word and I keep replayin' them in my mind over and over again.

I'm pretty sure the last thought I had before _finally_ driftin' off to sleep was – _Doug Carter really likes me!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers! This chapter has been sitting on my computer, almost done, for ages (pretty much since I uploaded Chapter 2). Chapter 4 is already almost done as well. What I need is a nudge to get these out in a more timely fashion. In other words: **_**Please post reviews, they are likely to keep me going!**_** Thanks to those who posted after reading the first two chapters.**

**BTW, while the story has been focusing on Ste and Doug, I anticipate that shifting at some point. Brendan **_**will**_** be an important part of "Affections and Obsessions"!**

**Chapter 3**

**Ste**

_MMMzzzz_.

_What the…?_ I coulda sworn I'd just fallen asleep like five minutes ago… Least that's what it felt like… Now who had me mobile vibratin' first thing in the mornin'? I could've used some more sleep, me… after all that tossin' 'n turnin' last night… all that thinkin'… all that thinkin' 'bout Doug… _Doug!_

Memories of the night before jolted my body like electric shocks and even as tired as I was I couldn't help but sit straight up in bed and scan the floor frantically with me eyes, searching for the phone that had just vibrated somewhere nearby. Could it be Doug callin' me? Spotting the phone, I reached down and grabbed it with shaky hands. The time showed that it was almost mid-morning, hardly _that_ early. And Doug had just sent me a text!

_good morning! couldn't sleep so came n to deli early. _

_u don't have to hurry n though. c u in the afternoon_.

I read and re-read the text a few times, grinnin' from ear to ear. So he couldn't sleep. Maybe he'd been tossin' and turnin' like me, thinkin' 'bout our kiss. And maybe he was textin' cause he wanted me to show up at the deli early too, cause he couldn't wait to see me… or cause he wanted to finish up early so we could go for that drink like he'd suggested… We'd decided days ago that we'd give ourselves this morning off, sleep in and meet at the deli after lunch to finish up the last bits of preparation for Monday's opening. Tomorrow, Sunday, was meant to be a whole day off for both of us so we could have a break, rest up. But if Doug was at the deli already today, then that's where I wanted to be too!

I jumped outta bed, all tiredness forgotten, and peeked into the kids' room. Lucas was still fast asleep – no surprise there, seein' as how he was awake way past his usual bedtime the night before. And Amy and Leah weren't home yet. I sent off a quick text to Amy asking when she'd be back and then jumped into the shower, leaving the bathroom door open in case Lucas woke up and came lookin' for me. He was still asleep though when I got out of the shower, so I dressed in peace and set to preparing some breakfast. I was almost too excited to eat, but it didn't seem like a good idea to rush off to the deli on little sleep _and_ an empty stomach. Plus, I needed to keep meself occupied 'til Amy got back, which she did just as I finished eating.

"Ste, we're back!" Amy called from the door as Leah led the way into the flat at a run.

"Hi daddy! Did you miss me?" She gave me a hug and kiss, before running to her room. "Where's crybaby Lucas? Did he ever go to sleep last night?" She ran off to the bedroom in search of her little brother.

"Leah, don't call your brother names! …Breakfast. Lovely!" Amy dropped into a chair at the table as I placed a plate of food and cup of tea in front of her.

"Listen Ames, I've gotta go."

"Thought you and Doug were giving yourselves the morning off today?"

"Just anxious to get everything done, me. We're so close to havin' the deli totally ready, so why drag it out any longer, right?"

Amy accepted that with a shrug. "Well, just be sure to get everything taken care of once and for all. You don't want to be working tomorrow as well, or come Monday you and Doug will be too tired to actually show up and open the place!"

"Right!" After giving Leah and a now awake Lucas goodbye kisses, I ran out the door and walked quickly into town… Too quickly… I slowed down a bit as the deli came into view up the street. I hadn't given any thought to what I would do or say when I saw Doug. I hadn't even texted to let him know I was on the way. What if he really didn't expect or want me to show up until the afternoon? Or what if he did want me to come in early, but for some bad reason like to tell me last night was a mistake or summat… I started to feel a bit sick to my stomach. I stopped and checked my reflection in a store window, runnin' a nervous hand through my hair.

"And where are we off to this fine mornin', young Stephen?"

I spun round in surprise to find Brendan standing a few steps away. Before I could even say anything, he closed the gap between us, standing so close we were practically toe to toe and I could feel his breath on me as he spoke. You'd think I'd be used to it since that's his thing, but it always sets me skin tingling anyway.

"Well?" He cocked his head to the side and let his eyes roam across my face.

"Goin' to the deli, of course." I didn't actually move though, 'cause doing so would've meant facing Doug sooner and I still hadn't sorted out what to do or say when I saw him. Stalling seemed like a good idea right then, but I really didn't want the stalling to involve Brendan, of all people. He was the last person I needed to see right now, when I was trying to sort me head out about Doug.

"Yes. Of course. _Carter & Hay_…. Hmm, ye seem to live there these days _Stephen_. Not up to much fun are ye, always workin' workin' workin' and the place isn't even open yet!"

"Well it takes work to open a new business, dun't it? What do you expect?" I sounded annoyed, but I couldn't help it. This is exactly why I'd been doing my best to avoid Brendan, because every time I ran into him he made me feel annoyed… and angry, and sad, and confused, and defensive, and nervous, and… lonely… and, well, a lot of different feelins' all at once that just left me messed up in the head.

"Tut tut. No need to get you're knickers all in a knot. I was just makin' an observation… _I_, for one, have learned how to run a business _and_ find time for fun… Let me know if ye'd like any pointers on how to pull that off…" He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. This time his roaming eyes didn't stay on my face, but instead traveled down my neck, over my chest, and lower still… I looked away quickly, feeling the hint of a blush warm my cheeks.

I cleared my throat, but couldn't think of what to say. That was another reason for avoiding Brendan – when I wasn't saying angry things, playin' it tough, I just didn't know what to say to him anymore…

"You'll let me know then Stephen...?" Even though I wasn't looking at Brendan's face, I was pretty sure his eyes had traveled all the way down my body and were only now returning back to my face.

"Let you know what?"

"Try to keep up, Stephen. You'll let me know if you'd like any pointers on how to run a business and still make time for _fun_." With that, Brendan gave my shoulder a pat, turned, and walked briskly away leaving me standing there… with a messed up head.

**Doug**

"Ste! You decided to come in early then!" My heart sped up and my stomach did a little flip flop when I saw Ste walk into the deli.

I don't know what I expected when I sent him that text earlier this morning. I guess I was anxious to see him and kind of hoped he'd show up sooner rather than later. But a part of me was nervous too. I'd spent the night replaying our kiss in my head, as well as reflecting back on the last several weeks of getting to know Ste. I had a lot to sort out. Was I gay? Bi? Was it possible that I was straight, but Ste was the one and only exception for me? What, exactly, did I feel for him? Fondness – definitely. Physical attraction – yes, another "definitely." Love – maybe… How did Ste feel about me? When did he figure out he was gay?... Etc…. This is how I'd spent my night, asking myself question after question, and as a result, my brain felt worn out. With a couple cups of coffee, and the distraction of unpacking boxes in the deli, I had managed to temporarily stem the tide of questions. But when Ste walked through the front door of the deli, I felt like every single question was just dumped down on top of my head from some massive invisible but weighty bucket. I felt heavy with doubt.

"Hiya, Doug. I… uh… didn't want you to be doin' all the work in here alone, did I…?" Ste approached the counter where I stood. We exchanged a few more remarks, riddled with pauses and stammers and awkward silences. Clearly something had to be said about what happened between us the night before.

"Look, Ste, maybe we should talk…"

"Thought that's what we was doin'." Ste ducked his head down nervously. He clearly felt the new weird vibe between us just as much as I did.

"I just don't want things to be weird between us now, Ste… after what happened last night…"

"Right... _weird_…" Was it my imagination or did Ste look a bit disappointed?

"I mean, I'm sure I took you by surprise when I kissed you and when I said that, well, that I've spent a lot of time thinking about you lately…?" I searched his face for some indication that it hadn't been a total surprise, that he'd suspected something all along. Ste just gazed from the floor to my face and back to the floor again, fidgeting with his fingers all the while.

"And I know we both had a bit to drink last night so…"

"…so I don't look so appealin' in the sober light of day, do I…?" Ste laughed nervously.

"No, no, that's not what I'm trying to say. I just… I just really value our friendship and this business partnership and I don't want to mess it up."

"Yeah, me too. I mean, I value all that too…"

Silence again, and it was still an awkward silence. Had anything just been resolved? Judging by the confused look on Ste's face, no. "Well, you know how I feel. I mean, what I've just said and what I said last night? So Ste, I'm curious as to how _you_ feel… about all this…"

Ste looked a bit surprised that I would bother asking how _he_ felt about the situation. His eyes flitted about, as if he was searching the air for some kind of answer. "Well, I'm dead happy havin' you as me mate Doug. I am… but…"

But, he'd said "but." My heart started to pound, wondering what he was going to say next.

"But, I've been real lonely, me… since, well, ya know, everything that happened with Brendan. And I been kinda scared about gettin' involved with someone again… So, when you seemed, like, interested in me like that last night… I got sorta excited." Ste blushed deeply. "I mean excited with the _idea_ that you – my friend, someone who's actually nice and nice to be 'round, someone cute – were interested in me and that maybewe could be more than just friends…" The words had tumbled out so quickly Ste had to take a deep breath when he was finally finished.

I found myself smiling from ear to ear. "So, should we try this?"

Ste looked at me curiously. I reached out and took one of his hands in mine. "Should we try us, as more than friends?"

Wide-eyed, Ste nodded and I felt him squeeze my hand gently. "But we'll take everything slow, for both our sakes… right?" I added.

"Right."

"And maybe you'll help me sort things out in my head? 'Cause I'm not gonna lie, I'm feeling really confused about all these feelings I've been having." Ste nodded, giving me a kind and understanding look.

We fell into silence, but this time it didn't feel quite so weird or awkward. It was broken only when Ste finally said, "So let's get this place sorted so we're not here 'til all hours, yeah?"

We spent what remained of the morning unpacking boxes of supplies. When we stepped out to grab lunch, we ran into Amy, Leah, and Lucas and so we all ate together. It was perfect. I watched them all interact so effortlessly with each other, perfectly in sync. Part of me was just enjoying the show, watching Ste be an attentive friend and adoring father. Part of me was looking taking mental notes just in case I might need them for future interactions with Ste or his kids.

The afternoon was much like the morning. Ste and I unpacked boxes of napkins and take away bags and containers and stocked them away on shelves. We chatted easily about opening day, about how to spread the word that we were available for catering, about meal deals. We talked about Leah and Lucas (some of the mental notes I'd taken over lunch proved handy). By the end of the afternoon, the deli looked great and we declared ourselves officially ready for Monday's opening. With that, we agreed to meet up for drinks at The Dog after we'd both grabbed food and showers at our respective flats. Ever the devoted dad, Ste had insisted that he cook dinner for his kids before going out.

The day wound down with us drinking (too much) with Texas, Leanne, and Dennis and then dancing (too drunkenly) at Chez Chez. I was dead set against the latter as I was worried about running into Brendan, but the majority won out and we went to Chez Chez despite my protests. Thankfully, we didn't see Brendan at all. I couldn't be sure whether or not he saw us though.

When Ste finally admitted he was too drunk to keep dancing, he and I stumbled out of Chez Chez and onto the dark street. Ste was upright and moving forward, but he was hardly walking in a straight line. "You going to be able to make it all the way back to your flat?" I asked as I grabbed his arm to steady him.

"'course!" He stopped walking. We were stood across the street from the deli and Ste was now staring over at it intently. "Let's pop into our deli, Doug. I'm hungry, me. Aren't you hungry?"

Ste turned his head just enough to look at me through the corner of his eye. "Sure, yeah. Bet we could both use something in our stomachs besides alcohol right now. But why don't we just grab something somewhere that's still open?"

"Nope. I wanna make me own pizza at me own deli! Come on!" Now it was Ste grabbing my arm and pulling me across to the deli, where I unlocked the door and stepped aside so Ste could walk in. He didn't even bother turning on a light until he was back in the kitchen, where the noisy thud of him running into something was quickly followed by the click of a light switch and the accompanying glow of light through the frosted glass on the kitchen door and the service opening in the kitchen wall.

I hadn't expected to be back here at the deli tonight. But I had to admit, the mere mention of food had set my stomach to growling. So I made my way back to the kitchen where Ste was stood at a counter, shirt sleeves rolled up, with a pizza dough in front of him. I couldn't help but smile – what better job for Ste than chef! The man could prepare food even when he was piss drunk! Within minutes, he'd topped the pizza and stuck it in the pizza oven to heat.

Rather than leave the kitchen and sit out in the comfortable seats up front, Ste sat on the floor in a corner. He'd left some folded up old blankets on the floor earlier in the week when he'd been knelt there repairing and painting some damaged baseboard we'd discovered upon moving the fridge to the other side of the kitchen. I joined him on the blankets.

"It was great goin' out for drinks, weren't it?"

"Glad you enjoyed yourself Ste. I wasn't sure if you'd be up for hanging out with all those folks…"

"Naw, it was right to celebrate the deli opening like that. Everybody seems real happy for us 'bout the business!"

"And hey, we _do _want them to be our regular customers so it can't hurt sharing a night of drinks and fun with them!"

"Good thinkin'. You've always got your business-man's head on, don't ya?" Ste laughed.

"And you've always got your chef's hat on, don't _you?_" I said as the oven buzzer sounded and Ste stood up to get the pizza. I started to get up too, but Ste waved me back down.

"No no, let's eat it right here!"

"What, on the floor?"

"Well, I'm not gonna put the _pizza_ on the floor! I'm just sayin' we should sit on the floor. I always sat on the floor when I ate as a kid… course, its cozier in here than where I ate back then, innit…" Ste handed me the pizza and collected napkins and a bottle of juice and sat back down next to me.

The pizza was delicious - no surprise there - and we devoured it in no time. We sat back to share the juice, both feeling more sober at that point. After a contented silence, Ste sighed.

"I'm nervous about openin' on Monday, ya know? Are you?"

"I think I'm more excited than nervous. This is what we've been working so hard for, after all. And the place looks great and is all stocked and ready to go. We'll be in nice and early Monday to prep food. I bet all our friends will come by the first day, so we'll get to sort of warm up with familiar faces. It'll be great! Nothin' to worry about!"

Ste nodded, accepting my reassurance. "Yeah, you're right. We're ready." Ste stood up, taking the napkins and empty juice container to through away. I reluctantly stood up as well, thinking how nice it had been just sitting there next to him, chatting.

"It's just, I never thought I'd be ready for anythin' like this, me. I mean, I never even finished school and I'm not so good at readin' and plenty of people think I'm a waste of space and…"

"Ste! Stop! You do realize we're standing in _our_ kitchen – our fully stocked kitchen – in _our_ deli, opening the day after tomorrow. And we've just eaten a delicious pizza made by you that happens to be just _one_ of the amazing offerings on our amazing menu! I would never have dared do this – start a business – if it weren't for you, but we've done it. We're ready!"

Ste's face shone with that 1000 watt smile of his and he grabbed me into a hug. My stomach flipped, as per usual when he smiled like that. At first, it felt like a best mates kind of embrace, just two friends showing support and appreciation. But at some point, it changed. Was it when I felt Ste's hand rest on the small of my back? Or Was it when I felt Ste's cheek brush against my own, signaling that his mouth was not far from mine? I turned my head ever so slightly, which landed my lips just at the corner of his mouth. And as if in slow motion, I felt his face then turn just ever so slightly enough that our lips were right in front of each other's.

And we kissed. I couldn't even say who initiated it this time. Perhaps ours lips had minds of their own and had decided between them to start this mouthwatering exploration. The kiss was so intense, I actually started to feel dizzy. We both gasped for air and stared at each other for a second. The look Ste gave me through his hooded eyes sent a wave of anticipation right to my crotch, which tingled and quickly hardened inside my pants. Before I could kiss Ste again, I felt his lips on my neck, gently kissing it… then along my collar bone… And he didn't stop there. In fact, I soon found myself looking down at Ste knelt in front of me… looking right at my crotch…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Doug**

My heart started pounding as I looked down at Ste. He remained on his knees in front of me, staring at the bulge in the crotch of my trousers. He looked up at me quickly, as if searching for permission to continue. All I could do was stare back down at him, wide eyed. I couldn't speak. In fact, apart from leaning back against the wall behind me for some desperately needed support, I think I froze. Ste didn't freeze though. I watched as he expertly undid the button and zipper of my trousers and pulled them down. He barely paused to look at my now erect dick before leaning in and taking my balls into his mouth. I gasped as he gently sucked on them.

"Oh _god_… _Ste_!" Apparently, I found my voice again, because words and sounds started escaping from behind my lips without any forethought or control on my part. "…that feels _so_ _good_… _damn_…"

Ste shifted his attention from my balls to my dick. He grasped it and licked from base to tip… then sucked its entire throbbing hardness into his warm wet mouth.

"Oh _fuck_! _Ste_!"

With a hand on each of my hips, he began moving his mouth up and down my dick. I looked at those full lips of his that just moments before were kissing my own and now were wrapped around my cock – they were swollen, red, and wet and sending tingles from my cock through the rest of my body… I found myself thrusting my hips just a bit so my dick would go deeper, if that was even possible – it felt pretty damn deep already… Ste didn't gag, never even flinched… And me, I was about to burst…

"Ste, I … I think I'm gonna… gonna cum…" The words came out in a breathless but urgent whisper. I felt a bit freaked out, I won't lie. Here I was with my dick buried balls deep in a guy's mouth… not just any guy – sweet, gorgeous, funny Ste Hay… and I felt like I was going to explode. Ste didn't take his mouth off my dick though. I wasn't sure if he'd heard me. "I … gonna… cu… cum…" His mouth remained firmly in place. I felt a finger press at the skin just behind my balls… amazing sensation! I felt his tongue against the underside of my dick… felt the tip of my dick hit the back of his throat… I let out a load and sustained gasp… and exploded… right inside his eager mouth… And Ste, he… swallowed... When he finally released my cock, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand while gazing up at me.

All I'd done was stand there, Ste did all the work. And yet, I felt spent. I let out a grunt, like some Neanderthal or something, as I was incapable of anything even remotely more eloquent. My legs felt like jello so, after pulling my pants up, I shuffled a step sideways to a low stepstool nearby and collapsed onto it to catch my breath. Ste, still on his knees, shuffled so that he was in front of me, sitting back on his heels. After a couple of moments during which the only sound was our breathing, it occurred to me that maybe I ought to… _reciprocate_…

"Do you want me to… uh…" I didn't know how to finish the sentence. What was I supposed to do now? I'd never been with a guy before. Was I supposed to reciprocate with a blow job right then and there? The mere thought made me blush and mentally wither – first, because I'd never sucked a dick before and second, because Ste had just given me the most mind blowing blow job ever and there was no way I could even come close to skills like he obviously possessed. Did Ste want to do something _else_ next to get off? That prospect didn't reassure me because I wondered what that something else might be.

It felt like an eternity before Ste said something, even though it was probably just a few seconds. He was flushed. He squeezed my thighs and then took his hands off of me slowly. "No, Doug… just… just _watch_…" He spoke so quietly I barely heard him.

And then, much to my surprise, he lied down on the floor directly in front of me, at my feet. It was pretty obvious pretty quick that he was, at that moment, a man on a mission. He rubbed and squeezed the bulge between his legs, clearly visible through his jeans. After a needy groan, he hastily undid his jeans and pushed them and his trousers down to his knees. That's when I saw Ste's cock for the first time. For such a slight guy, he had quite a substantial package on him and at that moment it was stood at attention. Ste wasted no time, grabbing hold of his erect dick with one hand and his balls with the other.

From where I was perched on the stool, I had a perfect, close, head to toe view of Ste and I took full advantage of that, letting my eyes wander across his beautiful body. Beads of sweet had appeared on his forehead and neck. He sat up just enough to pull his T-shirt off and then returned to lying on his back. With his torso now exposed, I was able to admire the flexing of the muscles in his arms and chest as his hands worked his dick and balls. The hand that had been caressing his balls traveled up to his firm and slender waist. He squeezed his side and let out a series of grunts. Then the hand continued its journey upward to his smooth chest, where it rubbed from one side to the other, pausing on each nipple to massage lightly. He slipped two fingers into his mouth to wet them, then brought them to one nipple, squeezing and tugging it between them and leaving it hard - I realized at that moment that I had slipped my own hand up under my shirt and was mirroring Ste's actions on my own chest and nipples. After doing the same with the other nipple, his hand then ran over his forehead and through his hair as his brow furrowed, as if in deep concentration. Licking his lips, he returned his hand down to his crotch where it joined the other hand wrapped around his dick. The moans and groans escaping his mouth were hot and heavy as he continued to work his hands up and down his dick. His entire body was clearly aroused. At points, his back arched off the floor and he threw his head back. At other points, his back seemed to push back down into the floor with force, while his head lolled from one side to the other. He was really goin' to town on his dick! And me, well, I couldn't take my eyes off this amazing sight. I never knew I was so hungry to see _this_… but obviously I was – my eyes actually stung a bit because I wasn't blinking nearly as often as I should have been!

With the series of earnest and uninhibited sounds Ste was making, I had thought at various points that he was about to cum… but then he would just keep right on working his dick. I was perched on the edge of my little stepstool seat, in danger of toppling right off of it and landing atop Ste. I wanted to be more than a mere spectator to this orgasmic moment, but something held me back – maybe the fact that Ste was doing a damn great job of pleasuring himself and I didn't want to do anything to mess that up… maybe because being with a guy, like this, was totally new for me and I felt decidedly unsure, inexperienced… What I finally did manage to do was lean down a bit and place one of my hands on one of Ste's ankles. Maybe that doesn't seem like much, but to me it felt like a lot. With that contact I could add to the sights, sounds, and smells of the moment the rhythms – I could _feel_, through Ste's ankle, the vibrations of his entire body as he neared climax. His hand picked up pace on his dick. His breathing quickened and I could see his chest rising and falling. His moans grew loader. He was practically writhing under his own touch. He looked my way, but I could tell he couldn't keep his eyes focused and he was struggling to even keep them open at that point. He licked his lips, bit his lower lip… and with brow furrowed and eyes squeezed shut, he let out the most deliciously erotic cry I'd ever heard and, as his entire body shuddered, simultaneously cam all over his hands, stomach, and chest.

Ste remained there, as he was, for a magical moment in which time seemed to stand still. It seemed almost as if he had been transported to some other world, like he was no longer a mere flesh and bones human being lying on the floor of a little deli kitchen. Post orgasm, he positively glowed and the air around him seemed to shimmer.

Eventually, that moment ended. I felt Ste return to earth, return to the here and now, as he broke the silence in the room and spoke.

"Oi, give us a hand then." He glanced languidly over at some napkins on the countertop then back down at the copious cloudy cum covering his torso.

"Right!" I jumped up, grabbed the napkins, then knelt beside Ste and wiped him off. Before I'd gotten everything, he dipped one of his fingers into his own spunk, inserted the finger in his mouth, and sucked it clean.

"Doug!" Ste let out a laugh, "Your eyes look 'bought ready to pop outta your head! It's not bad at all, ya know. Try." With that, Ste dipped his finger into what remained of the cum on his waist and then brought the finger to my mouth, trailing it gently across my bottom lip. "Go on, taste."

Who knew it was possible for a _tongue_, of all things, to be nervous, but mine was! Nevertheless, I licked my bottom lip… and tasted Ste. Turns out, Ste's cum was as wonderful as everything else about him.

Once Ste was cleaned up, I sat back down on the stool and watched as he zipped himself up, pulled his shirt back on, and carefully disposed of all the used napkins. He then turned his attention back to me, kneeling in front of me as I sat so that he could look directly into my eyes.

"You okay, Doug?"

"_Great_, actually."

"It's just, you did say this mornin' that we should take things slow… and, um… maybe we shouldn't 'ave… er, maybe _I_ shouln't 'ave…" Ste's eyes were no longer looking at my face. He seemed to be staring into my chest. Was he avoiding eye contact, getting shy, after all _that_?

"Ste?"

He looked up at me from below those lashes of his and I detected a flash of worry cross his face before he ducked his chin down, focusing again on my chest.

"Ste…" I gently lifted his chin up so we could look at each other. I was feeling plenty bashful myself at that moment, but something needed to be said – to be precise, the phrase that had been running through my head for most of the evening needed to be spoken. "You are _absolutely amazing_, Ste, in _every_ way." Not eloquent, but honest. He grinned a bit and pulled himself up just enough to give me a peck on the lips.

It was at that point that my mobile rang. I ignored it, of course, choosing instead to pull Ste into a deeper kiss and then an embrace.

"You do realize that you just cleared away any lingering doubt I might have had about whether or not I'm gay?"

"Is that right?"

Ste grinned and I was reminded that for weeks now I had been having this internal dialogue with myself in which I would say that anyone, male or female, gay or straight, would be drawn and attracted to Ste Hay, that he had a smile that could light up an entire room, a beauty about him that everyone could appreciate, and an energy that must surely make anyone feel a surge of excitement and desire in his presence.

All that might be true, but after tonight, I knew that no woman could ever make me feel the way Ste just had. I still found it difficult to imagine being attracted to other men besides Ste, but what I felt for Ste confirmed that I was, without a doubt, a gay man.

My mobile sounded again.

"You gonna answer that?"

I groaned and gave Ste a cheeky grin. "There are so many other things I would rather do right now than answer this phone."

Ste laughed and sat back onto the blankets on the floor. "No, no. If somebody's tryin' to reach you at this late hour, it might be important."

With a sigh, I pulled out my mobile… _Brendan_. Talk about bad – _and creepy_ – timing. Not only had I just ignored two calls from him, but I noticed that he'd sent a few text messages earlier in the evening. Another one came in at that very moment.

_Doug. Get your ass over to my office NOW. Don't make me HUNT YOU DOWN._

"Everything alright?" Ste asked from where he sat looking at me.

"Yeah… but, uh, I should probably go deal with this… I hate to leave now, ya know… Don't be mad…" I hoped he wouldn't ask what "this" was. Fortunately, he didn't.

"Course not. You go on. I'll just tidy up this place a bit… and maybe tidy meself up a bit as well… before I head back to the flat." He laughed softly as he ran a hand through his tousled hair and looked down at his rumbled shirt. "I'm knackered anyway, me. Could sleep all day…"

I leaned down and kissed him. "Sure you're good to get home on your own?"

"I'll be fine, Doug. You go on."

With that, I headed out of the deli. Once on the street, I was quickly overcome with feelings of anxiety and dread. What did Brendan Brady want now?


End file.
